mane_chatfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan
Nathan is a semi-active member on Mane Chat. Personality Nathan is best described as a self-hating narcissist. Nathan likes to be the mediator of all things and enjoys criticizing things for the sake of improving them. He can sometimes be described as a trickster often trolling people just for the fun of it if they seem stupid enough to fall for it. His narcissism blossoms despite hating himself from the fact that he acknowledges that he is garbage but acknowledges that other people are worse garbage then him. Nathan enjoys debating with other intellectuals as well as chatting with people that share his sense of humor that ranges from high end comedy to simple low brow comedy. Nathan's jokes use his ability of voice acting and musical skills, often using his guitar in call to trigger musical references or other musical memes. His voice acting helps him a lot to quote certain characters, though despite being a great voice actor he is does not posses great skills in improv and much prefers reading from a script, but this doesn't mean he can't make any funny jokes on the side. Despite Nathan's self proclaimed uncaring attitude, underneath it he cares much about other people's personal comfortably around him along with their feelings. He knows when there's a time and a place to advocate for mayhem, and a time and place to get serious and advocate for order. Nathan's social and self awareness, whether he acknowledges it or not, is the basis of why so many people love having him around. SCP Section-M Nathan is a boombox titled "SCP-95-M". He's seen very early on and is the second antagonistical force met by Charles on his journey. His special ability is being able to force people to sing whatever song he's singing if they listen to him long enough, and when attacked he has the ability to deafen people by blasting his songs loudly. This is how he managed to cause Charle's to go death upon his death. SCP-95-M does not have special conditions for his death other then the fact that he will cause his killer to go deaf. His SCP Number is a reference to the year that the song Wonderwall by Oasis was created, 1995. He forced Penga to sing Wonderwall before Charles used his bad singing to overpower him and free Penga from his grasp. Dangan Manepa * Super High School Level Voice Actor * Super High School Level Dropout Impersonator Despair Life Nathan is the Super High School Level Dropout Impersonator, he's part of the danganmanepa despair crew set up by Super High School Level Despair, TV. With his ability of impersonating numerous people, he used it to gain political power and military power, impersonating high ranking individuals and giving orders to them. Simulated Life He is eventually captured by the future foundation and put into a simulation seen in Danganmanepa with the rest of the people in TV's movement. Nathan in the simulation lost all memory of the crimes committed in real life. Upon awakening in a barn, he remembers being a studen of Hope's Peak Academy along with the rest of the 16 people he's stuck with. He remembers being the SHSL Voice Actor. Nathan tries to be the voice of caution as he reminds people that they're in constant danger there, as he acknowledges that a lot of the people in there have the power to harm others. Nathan is quick to become friends with TV by smoking weed, the two bond with one another to the point where TV tells him about what's really going on. Nathan is quick to not believe what TV is saying and comes to the conclusion that TV is in fact gone off the deep end. Nathan upon learning about TV's plan to set up a fake party and to get everyone killed via the ventilation system starts to plan out how to kill TV in order to save everyone. Nathan quickly uses his skills of Voice acting to assess what sort of tools he has in order to commit the perfect crime, as he still wanted to have a little fun before being executed for murdering TV. Nathan plans out his murder and pins the blame on Dorky just for fun. On the night of the party Nathan kills TV in the vents by using his own stolen poisonous chemicals against him. Upon the trial his plan goes flawlessly as people do end up thinking it's Dorky, and seconds before Dorky is voted to be the culprit he reveals himself to truly be the murderer. He explains that he not only sent everyone on a wild goose chase just for fun but to also teach them all a lesson to be more skeptical and to be more thorough with their investigations. His execution is him being forced into a rhythm game contest, promptly kicking ass at it only to have been rated badly by Makin Bacon Bot, causing a piano to fall from the ceiling, killing him. Despair Life 2: The Murder Games Nathan awakes at the future foundation's pod, regaining all his past memories as the SHSLD Impersonator, he takes the opportunity and quickly goes into wherever the intercom system is. He ends up impersonating Callie and numerous other people, manipulating the Future Foundation members to be lured into his trap. Nathan eventually kidnaps Bree along with her friends so that TV may deal with them. Nathan ends up holding Mo hostage with a knife at the command of TV in order to ask Andy where the rest of his organization's bodies are kept. Andy answers TV honestly, but Nathan still kills Mo either way, still threatening that he'll kill Andy too if he tries anything. Andy attempts to assault Nathan out of anger but before Nathan can stab him to cause a fatal blow, a dark blur is seen, taking the knife and stabbing Nathan, killing him permanently. This dark blur would be revealed as Boss who used his power of edginess to take Nathan down. Category:Musicians Category:People Category:Mane Chat Members Category:Gods